degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 9- Cloud Nine
Main Plot: Jayden (Jayden gets out his car and walks into school) Tyrone: Hey Jayden. Still comin' to practice today? Jayden: Yeah, I don't dissappoint. Christian: You know how we are about dissappointment. Jayden: Totally. Tyrone: Cool. (Tyrone and Christian walk away) Jayden: I gotta quit. Opening Sub Plot: Regina/Aqua Aqua: Isn't it perfect? Fashion show. Jayley: Totally. Aqua: I feel the school needs events other than talent shows and the prom. Jayley: Prom is just overrated. Aqua: I wouldn't know. Jayley: Still this is so exciting! Aqua: I know! Prepping is coming so well. Jayley: Oh yeah. Regina: Fashion show huh? Megan: Ooh we stealin' it from that model? Regina: Yo know it. Third Plot: Piper Piper: What does a girl need to get some recognition here? To the guys I'm invisible. Willa: You and Warren would be super cute together. Piper: No, bunnies and puppies are adorable. Willa: You wanna change your image? Piper: Yeah duh! Willa: Well look in this magezine. (Willa hands Piper a magezine) Piper: Ahhh. Willa: Like what you see? Got any ideas? Piper: Oh hellz yeah. Main Plot: Jayden (At football practice) Christian: Finally. Why aren't you in uniform? Jayden: I quit. Tyrone: Of course. First he kisses a guy now you quit. You know Jayden Riscoe ever since you and that girlfriend of yours broke up you've been acting real distant and like that freak Moon Crosby. Jayden: Shut up and that freak is freinds with my ex and your girl. Tyrone: Don't call her that! (Tyrone shoves Jayden and Jayden punches Tyrone and leaves. Blaise watches.) Blaise: Dude! Why do that? Jayden: Why are you into him? The man is a homophobe and a jerk that hits on anything in a skirt. He outright judged his best friend for kissing that guy. Blaise: Maybe the guy.... Jayden: Shut up and leave! Now! Blaise: You shut up! Maybe that's wh Lila dumped you! Jayden: You know what? Go to hell! (Jayden gets in his car and leaves) Blaise: Freak. Sub Plot: Regina/Aqua (In the auditorium) Aqua: You bitch! You stole my idea. Regina: Look I know fashion. Aqua: Nuh-uh. You don't wear pants at times. Regina: Cause pants suck. Aqua: Well this is a facist event. Megan: You'd know you're a model. Aqua: Megan, sweetie you are as ugly as you are mean and ditzy. Megan: If anyone's a ditz, it's you. You can't get this canceled. Aqua: But I will protest. (Aqua walks away) Aqua: And sabotage. Regina: For someone recently broke, she's a spoiled brat still. Megan: I know right? Third Plot: Piper (Piper walks down the halls in risque clothing and guys start staring) Flynn: Who is she? (Warren walks over to Piper) Warren: Here's my number. Piper: So I can call you sometime? Warren: Yeah and we could maybe hang out. Piper: I'd like that Warren. Warren:Cool. Piper: Cool. Andrew: Whoa. (Althea punches Andrew in the arm) Althea: Eyes up. Andrew: Yes Althea. Althea: What is she even wearing? Main Plot: Jayden (In the lmedia center) Megan: Hey loser! Don't you dare punch Tyrone Mayfield again! Moon: Leave Jayden alone you bitch! Gosh all you so-called popular kids are so stuck-up and stupid! He just quit the football team big deal. It's a stupid sport. Jayden: Both of you shut up. We're in the media center. Megan: Still you quit the team over a girl. Jayden: Did not! Moon: Jayden? Traylor: Don't hit her! (Jayden picks up a computer and throws it) Jayden: What is wrong with me?! Megan: Alot like the fact that you can't keep a girlfriend. Like Loser Oliver and Regina. Jayden: That's supposed to be a secret. Megan: Well she told me! (Jayden is about to open his mouth but Traylor interrupts) Traylor: Oh dude. Moon: Vice principal behind you. Jennette: Office now. Jayden: Whatever! Yes Mrs Fox. (Jayden follows Jennette) Moon: Thanks alot Megan. Sub Plot: Regina/Aqua (At the fashion show) Regina: Give it up for my models. (The models come out in wacky clothes) Regina: What the hell?! Aqua: Payback's a bitch and so are you. Regina: You win this round! Aqua: I thought it was the second time. Regina: No you bimbo! It was a tie an d we got detention. Aqua: Still, there's nothing I do better than revenge. Regina: Whatever. Jayley: Fashion show? More like Fashion freak show. (Aqua and Jayley laugh and leave) Third Plot: Piper (Tyrone sees Piper talking with Warren and pulls her aside) Tyrone: What are you wearing? Piper: Attention. Tyrone: Well you look like a slut. Piper: Excuse me? Tyrone: Yeah most guys have judgy parents that judge girls who dress like that. Piper: Tyrone you are such a hypocrite. It's ok for you to flirt with girls but when I dress like this you pull me from a guy I like? Tyrone: You don't get it. Most guys might take advantage of you. Piper: I say you're just jealous that I'm stealing your thunder. Tyrone: Jealous? Piper: Yeah and it's ugly on you. Tyrone: Whatever! Main Plot: Jayden (At Jayden's) Traylor: What happen? Jayden: Suspended for a week. My parents are pissed. Traylor: Oh well you do return the week. Jayden: Can I tell you something? Traylor: Yeah. Jayden: I went to a therapist it turns out I'm bipolar. Traylor: Of course. Explains it. Jayden: Oh my god. Everyone hates me now. Traylor: Well all I know is Lila didn't talk to you today. Megan hates almost anyone that's not Regina. Blaise just likes Tyrone alot and Tyrone's just an cocky jock. Jayden: At least Ariana should understand. Traylor: True dude. Category:Blog posts